Tomorrow
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: Sequel to “Sample This”. Today is today and tomorrow can wait. JohnElizabeth. Completed
1. Unfinished Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis!

Season: One

Spoilers: None

Pairings: Weir/Sheppard, bit of Teyla/Ford

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Sequel to "Sample This". Can't say much or it'll give away what happens.

Rating: PG-13, T

**Tomorrow **

Chapter One: Unfinished Lunch

It was lunchtime. John and Elizabeth were in Elizabeth's office with a plate of turkey sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice.

"Don't mean to sound like I'm trying to get rid of you or anything but, don't you have reports to do as well?" Elizabeth took a sip of her juice.

"Well, I just felt that I'd keep you company. Is there anything wrong with that?" John was sitting besides Elizabeth as John kissed her cheek.

"Meaning you don't have anyone to bother since Rodney is off world on a recon mission with Atlantis four, looking at ruins."

"That's…besides the point." Elizabeth smiled as she kept on typing her report up.

A couple of moments passed before the Stargate started to dial in. Both leaders looked up and then at each other.

"No teams are due back until tomorrow," John commented as Elizabeth looked confused along with John and they both left for the control room.

As they walked over to the control room, they saw marines running to their defence positions on the sides of the gate room. The wormhole connected. When they got to the control room, they saw Grodin along with the other gate technicians' busy working.

"Peter, what's happening?" Elizabeth enquired.

"I don't know. It's taking all of Atlantis's power to keep the shield sustained for some reason," said Peter as he hit some other controls on the control panel.

"Any IDC yet?"

"None."

All of the sudden, everything shut down. Systems, lights, power, everything, even the shield. Both John and Elizabeth looked alarmed as John contacted the guards that were guarding the naquadah generators that powered the control tower.

"Smith, is your generator offline?"

"No sir. Is there a problem?"

"We'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Understood."

"The generator is working normally." John turned to see Elizabeth facing the Stargate from the mini balcony.

"What could've happened?" asked Elizabeth as John walked next to her so both of them were looking at the Stargate.

"Well before the systems shut down, we received a high energy spike where I think, damaged the computers and systems," said Grodin as he tried to get the system back online.

"This doesn't make any sense," John said as they both turned to see if they could help out. Just as they started walking to a control panel, a large energy surge came out of the ancient mainframe and hit John square in the chest. Elizabeth reached out to grab John before he fell backwards over the balcony but it was inevitable as he fell backwards to the gate room floor and landed with a dull thud.

"John!" Elizabeth cried out as she reached out.

She ran down the stairs to the gate room to go to John's aid. She checked his pulse and was relived that he was just unconscious but was worried about how many places he just broke or fractured and didn't know if he'd be alive for long. What she didn't know was that there were Wraith coming through the Stargate.

They came through. First in a group of five, which eliminated half of the SFs' but the marines soon got reinforcements as more marines came through the doors wielding machine guns and P-90s'. Along with the backup, Teyla and Ford came as they fired upon the enemies. The first group was killed. As soon as the first group was destroyed, as second came through, a group of ten. They opened fire.

As the fight began, Elizabeth was beside John, trying to get him to wake up. Tears streamed down her face as she kept calling and whispering his name.

"John…please wake up…John…I need…you…please-" Just as Elizabeth was about to finish her sentence, she was yanked up as she faced a Wraith. Her eyes widened as the Wraith drew its hand back and started to feed on her. She screamed.

"Dr. Weir!" Elizabeth faintly heard Teyla yell out to her but couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

As the Wraith pulled his hand back to feed on Elizabeth, Teyla saw something she had not seen on a Wraith arm and noticed that only it had one. Teyla yelled out to Elizabeth as she started to scream in pain. Teyla, doing the only thing she thought of, fired at the unfamiliar object on the Wraith's arm. The Wraith pulled back abruptly as the bullets inflicted pain on it. A Wraith soldier tackled Teyla to the ground as the Wraith leader started feeding on Elizabeth again. All of the sudden, as soon as the device on its arm was shot off, all of the systems came back online and the shield was back in place.

Ford saw Teyla getting tackled and almost squashed to death by the Wraith.

"Teyla!" Ford raced over to her and fired all of the bullets in his P-90 at the Wraith. Even though the Wraith dropped lifeless next to Teyla, who got up, Ford reloaded his gun and continued to fire in anger.

"Lieutenant! It is dead. I am fine," Teyla said as she intervened from him wasting any more bullets for her. Ford pulled her in for a brief hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Teyla smiled, as they pulled apart and continued to fire at the remaining Wraith.

Elizabeth whimpered as the hand slammed into her chest again as the pain started to increase again. She gritted her teeth, trying to bit back her scream again but couldn't hold it back any longer.

"JOHN!" Tears poured down her face as it aged.

"Pathetic human," hissed the Wraith as it continued to feed, savouring each moment.

Then, ten bullets were shot into its chest to head. There stood, John Sheppard, wielding his 9mm, empty. He ejected the empty ammo and replaced it with a fresh new on from his vest pocket. He took off the safety catch and opened fire again. The Wraith stood there, frozen in shock and bullets but that didn't make John stop firing endless rounds of bullets. He threw aside the 9mm and took a P-90 from one of the fallen soldiers and fired rounds and rounds of bullets into the Wraiths body before he stopped, with the gun smoking. Since the Wraith had a chance to fall down, dead, it did.

John dropped the gun aside and ran to Elizabeth's body. He cradled her as she gasped for air. He rocked back and forth as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, please…don't leave me…"

Elizabeth barely had enough energy to crack her eyes open but she did anyways. She surveyed his face, how it was about to spill into tears.

"Jo...John…I…lo-lo…" Elizabeth rasped for breath.

"Liz, you'll be fine. Just hang in there. You'll be okay," John said as he choked on his tears.

"Don't call…me…Liz…" John chuckled through tears as Elizabeth smiled. His eyes widened as her body fell limp with a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth? Liz? Lizzy!" He cried tears of sadness as he pulled her lifeless body in a hug. He sat there, hugging her lifeless body, amidst the lifeless bodies of both human and Wraith.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon! Please review! 

_Dark Card Mistress_


	2. Awakening

_A/N: Most probably many people didn't expect this turnabout and I hope it's going in the direction that you'll like._

**Tomorrow**

Chapter Two: Awakening

He snapped his eyes open and jolted up. His balcony door was open like always as the oceans breeze swept over him. He shivered as he held his head in his hands, thinking over the dream he just had. After a minute or so, he lifted his head and realised that he was sweating all over and that his hands were damp and clammy. He wiped his hands against the sheets furiously, with his heart beating rapidly from his dream still. He examined his hands and saw blood on it as well as his sheets being drenched too in blood. He blinked and saw that the blood was gone, just a figment of his imagination. He breathed deeply, trying to get the horrifying images of Elizabeth dying in his arms out of his mind, and turned to look out to the balcony, hoping it would clear his mind. The stars shined over the glimmering ocean as the sea breeze brushed over all of Atlantis.

He blinked many times before he realised that he had goose bumps all over and decided that it wasn't a good idea to wear just pants to sleep. John got up and put on his black skivvy and his military issued boots. He strapped his berretta and left the room.

His mind was still on the dream he had so he immediately walked to Elizabeth's room.

'It was so real…please don't be real,' thought John as he strode to Elizabeth's room. He called out to her, not wanting to just barge into her room, invading her privacy.

"Elizabeth!" John tapped on the door. When he only got silence he tapped the door harder.

"Liz! Are you in there? Please, open up!" By now, he was pounding on her door.

After he got tired of talking to a door, he swiped his hand over the sensor and the door whooshed open. He surveyed the room and found that her bed was made, neat and tidy, as if no one had slept in there. He checked the bathroom just for the sake of it but found nothing.

"Okay John, no need to panic. She could be anywhere in the city, she isn't dead," John said to himself as he left to search other possible places for Elizabeth to be.

He walked over to the nearest transporter and hit the screen as it took him to the mess hall. It was just past midnight so it was highly unlikely for anyone to be awake, eating something, and Elizabeth was on the list of the unlikely to be eating at midnight. He sighed as he tried Rodney's lab down the hall. Rodney's first lab was closer to the control tower but since he continuously hungry, he insisted that his lab work be moved to a closer location to the mess hall.

When John arrived, he wasn't surprised to find Doctor Rodney McKay sitting there with cardboard cups littered around him and a coffee mug full of coffee in front of him as he worked on some alien device that was brought through the Stargate earlier that day.

"Hey McKay," John said as he looked at the empty cups in disdain.

"Hello Major. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence at…" Rodney looked at his watch. "12.30 at night? Honestly John, shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, sleeping?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Yes well, I have important things to do and why exactly are you awake at midnight?" Rodney looked back down at his work.

"Uh, couldn't sleep. I was kinda wondering if you've seen Dr. Weir around."

"Nope."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"No," Rodney said as he kept on working, not even lifting his head up.

"There's really no reason for me coming here, is there?"

"Go ask Carson or something. He probably is a lot more useful, but only in your question. No, besides that, I'm useful everywhere…just not now." Rodney paused in his work and thought about what he just said if it made sense.

"Okay, okay. Have fun on whatever you're working on," John said as he left his lab.

"Will do!" called Rodney as John made his way to the nearest transporter and hit the place where the infirmary was. The doors opened a second later revealing the crisp, white, made beds and the door at the rear end on the room leading to Carson's office.

"Major Sheppard. Shouldn't you be asleep?" said Carson after John knocked on his door.

"Yeah just that couldn't sleep."

"Do you want me to give you something?"

"No, just wondering if you knew where Dr. Weir was."

"I was just 'bout to check up on her."

"Oh really?" John raised his brows.

"She's been worn out for a while. She always stays up till wee hours finishing her reports and hardly gets any sleep. She doesn't listen to my advice on how sleep is also part of being healthy." Carson paused before continuing. "Maybe you'd like to give it a try. Get her to take a rest."

"Sure doc, anything I can do to help out."

"Thank you Major. She should be in her office still if she's done what I think she's done: ignore my advice," Carson sighed.

John left Carson's office in haste and quickened his pace so that he was basically jogging now.

'Of course, why didn't I try her office first? She basically never leaves it,' John thought to himself as he grinned. 'Thankfully it was just a dream, but best to double check.'

By now, he arrived at Elizabeth's office only to find it empty. The lights were on and her laptop was running with her report, half typed up, just that, no one was there. It's as if she just disappeared.

"The balcony," John muttered to himself as he darted away to the balcony. He got there in the matter of minutes and swiped his hand over the sensor.

"Elizabeth?" John half called out as the door slid open.

* * *

Please Review! Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer than this one I think and hopeand it'll reveal all 

_Dark Card Mistress_


	3. What Lies Before Us

_A/N: I've kinda made this story a prequel to my other story, "Ties That Bind". Hope you don't mind that I started writing the sequel before I wrote the prequel. I'll edit "Ties That Bind" but it'll change a little bit but not much, just re-writing it so it's written better. Check it out when I finish this fic and edit/update the other one. Thanks to all who reviewed! )_

_Reality Elizabeth will be known as Elizabeth while the alternate Elizabeth is known as Alternate Elizabeth._

_Spoilers: There is some reference of the Daedalus and SG-1 season 9_

**Tomorrow **

Chapter Three: What Lies Before Us

Her head was faced down on the silver table, forehead just missing the keyboard of her laptop, left hand on the keyboard and the right beside her sagging. Next to the laptop was her coffee mug filled to the brim full of coffee and her pair of earphones, still plugged into the side of the laptop. The music was still playing, cranked up to the highest volume, as the chorus of a soft rock song came on.

_I move to keep up in the urban pace _

_In colour in warmth_

_In the air I feel his sorrow_

_I move with the time_

_In the open space_

_In colour in warmth_

In the air I feel his sorrow 

On the top right hand corner was a huge mountain of reports and requests with a paperweight on it and a yellow post-it with the work 'IN' stuck on the paperweight. On the top left hand corner, there was only five reports or requests with another paperweight on it and the post-it with the word 'OUT' stuck on it.

Elizabeth was dead. The work had caught up to her and now she was zoned out on her desk, dead tired. She groaned as she shifted her head to the side, wincing as her head connected to the side of the laptop. She then slowly sat up, hair messed up, and propped her head on her right hand, looking down at the screen before her. Elizabeth sighed before realising that she wouldn't get any work done with out a little nap. She got up and strolled out of her office to the balcony. The wind blew through her hair as she took in a deep breath and released it.

She massaged her temple before turning her back towards the ocean and slid down the side of the balcony to a sitting position. She propped her right leg up and left her left leg out in front of her as she put her head in her hands. Even with all the amounts of coffee she took in, she was still tired. Her eyes began to droop and her shoulders began to relax. She lay down and soon, she was fast asleep.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her surroundings was different. She was in a corridor in Atlantis, with personnel walking through the halls busily to get to their jobs. She didn't know what time it was but she guessed that it was in the morning, the beginning of the day. She also had no idea exactly where in Atlantis she was but she figured it was in one of the unexplored areas. One thing in particular caught her eye. A small child, a girl at the age of seven years, was running past her and into a room just down the corridor. The girl had dark brown medium length hair and a side fringe. She had green eyes; smooth fair skin and she wore a nice light blue, sleeved dress that went up to knees to match her white sandals. Elizabeth followed her and entered the room just before the door closed. She sighed in relief and turned around to face the girl.

"Mummy!" the little girl cried out as she hugged the older woman in the vicinity.

"Hi there sweetie. We were wondering where you'd gone off to." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she observed the scene before her. There, sitting on a king size bed, in a white fluttery strap dress with a thin white robe over it, was herself. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. She stepped forward so she was standing right behind the girl and studied her double. Her hair was longer but still the same style type. Other than that, there was nothing physically different about her double at first sight. A voice from the bathroom made both Elizabeth's turn towards that direction.

"Daddy's little girl is back, huh? Did you have fun with Rodney this morning?"

"Yep!" She paused. "But I had to wake him up. He was sleeping on his table when I got there! Hehe, daddy! Lookie what Uncle Rodney gave me!" The little girl grinned before holding up a chocolate bar from behind her. Elizabeth turned to the man standing at the doorway of the bathroom. John Sheppard bent down and ruffled the little girl's hair. His hair too had also gotten a bit longer but that meant that it was messier and it was. He was all geared up, like he's ready to go off world on a mission. He grinned as he got an evil glint in his eye. Unfortunately, alternate Elizabeth saw this.

"Uh-oh. John, what are you thinking?" Alternate Elizabeth stood up from the bed and walked over to the couple.

"Oh, I'm just thinking that if Rodney has enough chocolate to give to Aith here, then I'm thinking that he may just have enough for me!" Elizabeth smirked at the sound of that idea and chuckled.

"Meaning that you're going to raid his lab until you find his stash," alternate Elizabeth said as she cocked her brow.

"Well you don't have to put it in _those_ terms." Both of the adults laughed as the little girl, Aith, munched on her chocolate bar.

"Well since Aith is back, I'm going to get changed so we can go breakfast," said alternate Elizabeth as she took her folded clothes lying on her bed and continued on to the bathroom. Just as she was about to enter, she looked at John and Aith, who were now sharing the chocolate. "Just try not to make a habit of eating chocolate too early in the morning." They both nodded and continued on eating away the chocolate.

"So, watcha want for breakkie?" John asked as he snapped off another square from the chocolate.

"Chocolate!" John grinned.

"I'd like that too but if you eat too much chocolate, you'll get sick. We need to eat what good ol' Doc Carson classifies as 'real food'." Aith made a face and John continued. "Yeah. Today, I don't fancy powdered eggs in the morning."

"Well, we'll have to get real eggs along with decent food besides military rations, next time the Daedalus visits Earth," alternate Elizabeth said from the doorway of the bathroom. She was dressed in her red shirt with black on the side and her blue civilian pants along with her earpiece.

"Now that mummy's ready, off to breakfast?" John asked as he stood up from his crouched position. Aith nodded enthusiastically and skipped out of the room. "Shall we?" John held out his arm and alternate Elizabeth linked arms with him. He kissed her on the lips and they both then giggled and followed Aith. Elizabeth was shell-shocked. She didn't know what to think so she just followed them, through the corridors of Atlantis, to the mess hall.

"Hey guys," said John as he sat down at the table with alternate Elizabeth and Aith. Already at the table were Teyla, Aiden and Rodney. Elizabeth stood by, watching them interact, noticed that Aiden seemed rather close to Teyla.

"Good morning Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, Aith. I trust you slept well last night?" Teyla took a sip of tea she had in front of her.

"Yes, I had a very comfortable sleep with my wife here," John mumbled as he kissed alternate Elizabeth along her jaw line. Alternate Elizabeth suppressed her laugh as she helped Aith butter her toast. Aith, on the other hand, made no attempt at buttering her toast herself for she was pestering Rodney.

"Can I have more chocolate?" asked Aith as she put on her pleading eyes.

"No." Rodney took a gulp of his coffee.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Alternate Elizabeth grinned as she noticed that Rodney was getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Aith honey, eat your toast," alternate Elizabeth said as she held the piece of bread to Aith's mouth. Aith opened her mouth wide and took a huge bite from the toast, crumbs all around her mouth and all. She munched on the bread as she turned to Rodney and continued to pester him.

"So when are you and Teyla going to get married?" John looked pointedly at Aiden. He coughed before Teyla spoke up.

"We have not arranged a specific date but I believe it to be next season." Teyla and Aiden smiled at each other as they held hands. Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. 'Teyla and Ford are getting married? I'm married to John with a child? I wonder if she's just like her father,' Elizabeth mused to herself as she turned around to continue to observe the scene. Despite the fact that this was not real and she knew it, deep inside, she longed for it to be reality.

"We better get ready to go. We're scheduled to leave in one hour," said Aiden as he stood up with his tray. Soon, the others followed his suit and filed out to the control room and gate room.

Just as Elizabeth was about to follow them, her surroundings faded and reappeared in a different setting. She was no longer in the mess hall. She was now in the control room balcony, looking over the teams that come and go. Next to her was alternate Elizabeth and Aith holding each other's hand while below them was John and his team, ready to move out. The Stargate dialled and locked onto the address. Just as John was about to leave, he turned around waved good-bye to alternate Elizabeth and Aith. Aith waved back enthusiastically while alternate Elizabeth just smiled.

The scene faded around Elizabeth again and reappeared again, in the same spot, just different time. This time, everyone was in panic. The Stargate was active and the shield was down. Right next to her like before stood alternate Elizabeth looking out at the Stargate. Elizabeth looked down at her double's hands and noticed that she was gripping the railing with a worried and panicked expression on her face. Then all of the sudden, they came through the gate.

First it was Rodney, then Aiden and Teyla. Alternate Elizabeth bit her lip as no one else came through. They waited for a couple of seconds with Rodney's occasional yelling of "Where is he?" before John came through the gate.

"Raise the shield!" John yelled out to the control crew. Just as the shield was about to get raised, an energy weapon of sort came through the gate and shot John in the chest.

"John!" Both Elizabeth's screamed out and alternate Elizabeth ran downstairs to John's aid and Carson's team running into the gate room. Alternate Elizabeth was moved aside as Carson and his team got to work. Teyla held alternate Elizabeth, trying to prevent her from shaking badly, but ultimately failing.

After ten solid minutes of hard work, Carson lifted his head up, sadness evident on his face.

"Elizabeth…I'm so sorry."

"No…" Alternate Elizabeth sobbed in her hands, as Elizabeth looked at the limp body before, unable to believe what just happened.

'They were so happy…why?' Elizabeth thought sadly to herself. There was a gasp from the top of the stairs as they all looked up and saw Aith standing there, eyes filled with tears. The scene around Elizabeth faded yet again and the last thing she heard was Aith's screaming cry, calling out to her father. Elizabeth closed her eyes, refusing to open her eyes.

When she did, she noticed that she was still in the gate room, except that it was empty and there weren't many lights on. She was facing the Stargate so she turned around and jumped a bit when she saw a figure standing there. It was a male with light brown hair, and was wearing silvery-white robes with a large silver headpiece. He held a staff with a blue crystal in the tap part of it and his head was down.

"You look so much like her," muttered the stranger.

"I look like who?" Elizabeth stepped forward. She was genuinely confused with what was happening.

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late for me to help her."

"Who are you talking about? Maybe I can help…" Elizabeth touched his shoulder and was flung back as she landed with a painful thud.

"She tried to save me but when I tried to save her…it was too late…it's always too late." Elizabeth groaned, shook the dizziness away and looked up. The male lifted his head up for the first time and Elizabeth saw that he had amazing green eyes. Elizabeth blinked and he was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! Song in the beginning was In The Air (Sorrow) by Primary

_Dark Card Mistress_


	4. Tomorrow Can Wait

_A/N: This chapter is a romance/humor one, not romance/angst. This is the naughtiest chapter I've ever written but it's still safe for PG-13. Enjoy!_

**Tomorrow **

Chapter Four: Tomorrow Can Wait

John squinted as the wind picked up speed a bit, blowing through his hair, making it even messier than it naturally was. Once his eyes adapted to the wind, he saw Elizabeth lying on the cold floor, eyes closed. He cursed under his breath and ran towards her, holding her.

"Please don't be dead." John listened for a heartbeat and when he heard the beating of a heart, he sighed in relief. He figured that she must be pretty tired to have zoned out on the balcony. 'Probably on her mini-breaks she rarely takes,' thought John.

John lifted her up in a sitting position against the balcony wall and sat next to her. Elizabeth groaned in her sleep and lolled her head so it now rested on John's shoulder. He smiled and examined her tired face. Her sleepless nights had started to affect her appearance as he noted that bags had started to develop a bit under her eyes. He brushed some of hair out of her eyes and saw that all her worry lines, that he's always seen when she was awake, was gone.

Elizabeth mumbled incoherently in her sleep and snuggled into John's shoulder, looping her left arm around his right. He looked down at her face and saw a faint smile on her face.

'Boy, she must be having one good dream.' John rested his cheek on her soft hair and sighed. He would have loved to stay like this forever but he knew he couldn't. Sooner or later, Elizabeth would wake up, breaking the tranquility. John kissed her head rubbed his cheek against her head. He stayed like that for a while and shifted his position so he could see her face better. He used his free arm and ran his thumb over her soft lips and realized that it had become cold. He wasn't surprised. All she was wearing was her red shirt.

He leant in, hoping his breath would warm but it proved to be pointless. He was so close to her as he continued to lean towards her. He stopped just in front of her lips and started rethinking what he was about to do. He thought for a beat before a pulled back a bit, feeling guilty that he considered of taking advantage of her in her sleep. Now, his lips were level with her nose.

Their first and last kiss was only a week or so ago and they had decided that they should keep their relationship professional, although neither of them had denied their attraction for each other. They still flirted with each other and sometimes throwing suggesting looks to each other but it didn't really go further than that, other than the kiss they shared.

They hadn't been this close to each other since then so John was pretty nervous. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing become shallow but he couldn't bring up the courage to pull his face away.

He was thinking over the pros and cons if he would to pursue his relationship with Elizabeth when he heard a groan and felt flesh on his own lips. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. He guessed that she lifted her head up and accidentally landed her lips on his. The kiss was nice, sweet and innocent with no tongue, that is until she woke up.

The last thing Elizabeth saw was the green eyes of the man with the staff before she woke up, to be greeted by closed eyes of another man with green eyes, someone she cared deeply for. She also became conscious that her lips were on his soft lips. There was no tongue involved so she figured that it might have been an accidental kiss…somehow, but right now, she couldn't really care less. She entwined her fingers around his and leaned further as they continued to kiss. She figured that he thinks that she's still asleep and decided to make him awake of her consciousness. Her mouth tilted into a small smile as she licked his bottom lip.

John felt Elizabeth's tongue slowly sliding over his bottom lip, teasing him, and he pulled away. He looked down at her as she slowly looked up with a seductive smile on her face.

"I thought we were going to keep this relationship professional," whispered John, wisps of vapor leaving his mouth when he spoke.

"You're the one to talk." Elizabeth leaned forward, her lips closing in on John's.

"Good point," John said as her lips met his again, only this time it wasn't so innocent. He put left hand on her cheek, as they tasted each other. Elizabeth moaned as each second became more and more heated; now they were both fiddling with the base of each other's tops. Their breathing became rasp as their kisses became desperate. Finally, Elizabeth started to take off his top from the base of his back and lifted it over his head.

John began to nibble her neck as Elizabeth raked her nails against his back, moaning. John reached for the zipper at the throat of her shirt and started to pull it down, while making his mouth down her neck. Elizabeth gasped, remembering something, and John mistook it for another sign of affection as he started to lick the base of her neck.

"John," Elizabeth managed out between breaths. She cursed him mentally for having such an effect on her as she tried to get his attention. "John, I need to…do something…I forgot- ah!" John sucked the skin on the nape of her neck and gently bit on it. All thoughts left Elizabeth as she pushed him on his back as she straddled him.

John winced in pain as his head hit the solid ground and was about to complain but was distracted as Elizabeth pinning his wrists together over his head and kissing his bare chest. She then trailed her hands down his arm, letting his hands go, to his chest where she stopped and sat up. He shivered at how light her touch was, despite that he was topless and it was a windy night.

"I need…to do…my reports," Elizabeth said as she kissed him each break she took. She stood abruptly and made her way out through the balcony door leaving a stunned Major. John quickly grabbed his top and ran after her.

Elizabeth had almost reached her office when she came across one of the night guards. She nodded to him and noticed that he was staring rather interested in her shirt. She looked down and stared at her shirt. They stood there, staring. Elizabeth couldn't believe that she didn't notice it earlier, her shirt zipper pulled so down that you could see her cleavage. A lot of it.

She looked up sharply and zipped it up. "Sergeant." The sergeant turned his head away and was about to apologize when John came around the corner.

"Elizabeth," John whined. "Did you have to leave me out there, just to go and do your reports-" John stopped talking as he noticed that there was another person in vicinity. "Ahem…ah, sergeant? This is not to get to anyone else, understood?"

"Er, yes sir." John smiled triumphantly to Elizabeth who just replied with a raised brow. He then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder and ran away, down the hall to her office leaving a speechless sergeant.

"Gah! John, put me down!" Elizabeth protested as she thumped her fist against his back but John paid no attention to her.

When they arrived, John dumped her down on the couch they had put in her office and he turned to the laptop with a determined look in his eyes. Unfortunately, Elizabeth saw this.

"John…what are you doing?"

"Something that will do you good." John looked around the laptop and found the plug and pulled it, disconnecting the power to it. Elizabeth sighed, knowing that this was going to happen, and sat up.

"Those reports were due tomorrow."

"Those reports can wait. Right now, you need rest."

"Do you really want me to go to my room and probably run into other guards only the way? The sergeant back there probably told the other guards on duty already." Elizabeth sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked up to him.

"Well, you _were_ showing off all that cleavage and all." John put on a sloppy grin.

"Says the person who made it sound we were having sex and who has no top on," Elizabeth pointed out sarcastically. He started to put on his skivvy as she spoke.

"Well, you took it off."

"Well, you unzipped my zipper!"

"Okay yeah, true." John stepped over Elizabeth on the couch and lied down. Elizabeth propped her head on her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since you're too scared to go to sleep in your room, I'll sleep here with you." Elizabeth raised a brow. "Not…that way." She chuckled.

"What if someone find us? Kavanagh would have a field day if he found out and it wouldn't do any good to either of us. He's bound to find out, all of Atlantis will probably know about tonight by tomorrow!"

"Elizabeth, calm down and just some rest. The guards on night watch respect you. They won't tell everyone in Atlantis. Also, today is today and tomorrow can wait." Elizabeth sighed and calmed down while she laid her head down on his shoulder as he stared at the ceiling. They lay there for a while until they finally dozed off to sleep, arms around each other.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD in Astrophysics, head of the science team in Atlantis and coffee addict, was carrying an armful of files in white manila folders with a silver coffee cup in his hand, trying to balance the files and coffee without actually spilling the coffee everywhere. As he was nearing his destination, he past two guards still on night watch and noticed that they looking at him suspiciously. 

"Yes?" Rodney nervously turned to one of the guards.

"Where are you headed?" the guard droned in their ever-emotionless voice.

"Dr. Weir's office, where else would I take these important files?" The guard ignored his last comment.

"I would advise you not to disturb Dr. Weir right now."

"And why's that? Do you know important these files are? These files contain information where…what?" Rodney stopped talking when the guard held his hand up to stop his from talking.

"Dr. Weir is occupied right now."

"It's seven in the morning, beginning of a working day. No one could have gotten to discuss anything with her before me at this time!"

"Rodney? What the bloody hells are you doing here?" Rodney swiveled around to see Scottish Dr. Carson Beckett, CMO of Atlantis, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his white medical jacket and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Well you see, before I was so rudely stopped, I was off to see Elizabeth to discuss ways of where we could store energy so we could use it to power the shield for when the Wraith come knocking on our door. So, ah, what are you doing here?"

"She's meant to be resting and Major Sheppard went to go and make sure she is. I'm here right now to see if she's working or not. I tried her quarters but she's not there."

"Oh don't worry doc, she's resting…in her office. It's best not to wake her," said the other guard as Carson puffed.

"Well I'll see it for my own eyes then, thank you very much!" Carson moved past them and up the stairs to Elizabeth's office. Rodney quickly followed Carson as the guards exchanged looks.

"Just what are you doing, Rodney?"

"Well if Elizabeth is awake, I better give her my report!"

"No you won't. If she is awake and working, then I'll send her straight to bed whether she likes it or not." They crossed the bridge connecting Elizabeth's office to the control room and noticed that there wasn't anyone in there. Carson stepped forward and the door swished open. Rodney peeked into the room from behind him.

"Well, I wonder how many unsaved files she lost there," Rodney said, indicating the wire connecting her laptop to the power that was lying on the floor.

"We better turn off the lights here so it looks like she's not in yet." Carson walked over to the console on the other door and turned off the lights. "Well, at least I know that she's sleeping at least," Carson muttered to himself. "Come one Rodney! Your reports can wait!"

Rodney moved to exit but bit his lip and quickly dropped off the files on the large pile of unfinished reports and ran out. Carson took out a post-it, stuck it on the door and wrote 'Do not disturb' on it with a marker he had with him.

"Maybe you can make it so the door doesn't open," Carson suggested to Rodney.

"True but then when the other scientist come to drop their numerous reports, they'll probably report to everyone in Atlantis of the disabled door and then a lot of people will probably get the wrong idea here."

"Ah, good point." Carson entered the room again, set his watch on an alarm to go off in one and a half hours time and left it on Elizabeth's desk. Carson then turned to Rodney and left the room. "That should give them enough time to before everyone turns up to work."

Rodney nodded. "So, breakfast?" The two doctors left the control tower and headed for the mess hall, leaving Elizabeth and John sleeping, arms around each other.

FIN

* * *

Who-hoo! Done! I'll have Ties That Bind edited with a chapter added to you soon. Hope you liked! Please review! 

_Dark Card Mistress_


End file.
